Story of Rose Wolf
by puppydoglove678
Summary: This is a story that I made for a character. While Naruto is looking for Sasuke and all those other filler episodes, Rose is having her own adventures with friends. This story is finally finished! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Please Review...
1. Pre Understandings

**Story of Rose Wolf**

Pre Understandings:

**Village Hidden in the Flames: **A village that went into hiding near the beginning of the 2nd Great Wars.

**Ninkage: **The leader of the Hidden Flame Village.

**Mind Seekers: **People who take children of the streets of other villages and erase there memories ,so that they may become military strength for the Hidden Flame Village.

**Clan Trainings: **Traveler ninja not natives of the Flame village must go through training of clans from other villages. Most do not survive for the clan training for it causes excruciating pain.

**Wolf Eye: **A trait that can be gain by a Wolf Demon or inherit from the clan of Hakate.

**Aura Crystal : **A crystal that reads your aura and measures your heart beat.

**Aura: **Your life energy.

**Obedience mark: **A mark put on foreign traveler ninja to keep them in line.

**Master mark:** A mark given to some native traveler ninja to control the foreign traveler ninja.

**Wolf Demon: **A demon that was a friendly ,but was changed by poison know as the poisons of Hades pets.

**Curse of Demon: **A form that is activated by mixture of poisons of Hades pets and demon.

.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

My name is Rose Wolf. I'm an outcast to this world and a burden to my teammates. So I am told ,though none of the them have beaten me yet and I wasn't always a outcast. Once I had a family, friends, and a place to call home. Then it was all taken away from me when people called Mind Seekers took me away from them. The worst part is I can't even remember who I was before I woke up in the Village Hidden in the Flames hospital. I knew then that I didn't belong there as soon as I looked at two strangers who were said to be my parents. They said I always lived there ,but I knew it was a lie and soon it became known, I was not aloud to be near my so called parents. Though not much was done besides me having to go through clan training. It did hurt ,but out of the 200 children that went into the clan training only I finished the whole training. Now I had visited every village except for the Leaf. All the other villages simply pushed me to some poor old team and I trained until I was allowed to leave. After this I may go where ever I want.

" Rose! Stop dragging your feet and pick up the pace!" That was Kikimaru my rival and teammate who always seems to push away my advice I give her. We had another teammate ,but she left because she felt I was took dangerous to be around. "Rose hurry your butt up!"

" We have all the time in the world. Calm down and take this slow. They might mistake you as enemy." I looked at her through my sunglasses. I always wore a cloak, a straw hat, and sunglasses when I'm traveling from one village to another. It's kind of a uniform for me. " You're the worst person when it comes to patience. When a spider goes to catch its prey, it must wait for the right moment."

"You and your stupid insect relations can taste my dirt! I'm going on ahead." Of course she dashed off after saying that. After a while I came to the gate and saw Kikimaru being held up off her feet by a man with a tooth pick in his mouth. "Rose! Rose! Help me out here!"

"I told you to stay put. You never listen to any of my advice." I looked at his partner who had a weird looking scar across his face.

"Rose I don't care about your lessons and advice just tell them to let me go!" She glared at me. I wanted to leave her there and say that I had never seen her before and I would if I didn't need her to spar with.

"Sir? She is with me. We have permission to cross into this village see." I handed his partner a slip that stated permission from the Ninkage. He examined the slip closely. These ninja were very careful with letting people in.

"Let her go. There telling the truth. They are aloud to pass into the village." Then he dropped Kikimaru on her butt and waited for a response. " Don't cause any trouble, you hear."

"You can count on it. What are your names anyway?" I wanted a name to go with there faces. It's a strange habit of asking people there names, no matter how old they are.

"I'm Genma and the one with the scar is Raidou." He looked at me weird ,but at least he answered my question. " You are?"

"Rose and my hyperactive partner is Kikimaru." Kikimaru gave me a angry look ,but didn't say anything. We continued walking into the village and Kikimaru kept being Kikimaru. When we made it to the Hokage's office she had three shinobi in with her. One had spiky brown hair with red markings on his face and fangs. Inuzuka I bet. I knew enough from training that they were wild people who surrounded there jutsu around dogs which would explain the little pup in his jacket. The other was a shy little girl with white eyes. Hyuuga no doubt about it! Those eyes mark the Byakugan. The last person was a boy with sun glasses and a high collar jacket. I'm not sure about this one ,but I think he is an Aburame. It thrilled me to see an Aburame in person. I love using the Aburame training more than any other clan training. Though some part of me hated it because it was meant as punishment because no one ever survived it before. I was lucky that I survived in the first place.

"Who might you be?" The Hokage looked at us strangely.

"Excuse us for our intrusion me lady ,but we came for permission to become shinobi of this village." I simply put the forms from the Ninkage on her desk.

"Yes. I heard of traveler ninja from the Village Hidden in the Flames. I never thought though that it still existed." I saw almost every one in the room looked confused. Oh great an explanation. The Hokage saw the faces and continued to make an explanation. "The Village Hidden in the Flames used to send shinobi to other villages to gain friendships and to give experience to there ninja. When the 2nd great war started they suddenly stopped sending ninja out to other villages. When we tried to see what was wrong with them the village could not be found."

"So now there starting it up again?" The Inuzuka boy said.

"It would appear so ,Kiba." The Aburame boy said in sarcasm probably. So the other boy was named Kiba. That's one I have a name for now for the others.

"Well, umm… why did they decide to release them again?" The shy girl said.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino. I want you to show these two around and make sure they don't do anything stupid. I will think which team to assign you two on later." The Hokage gave Kikimaru a quick look. She is smart to look at her. The other two are Hinata and Shino huh. There's the other two faces.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." I heard them say her name in agreement. Tsunade was the Hokage's name. Great at least I know who I'm reporting to. I followed the three out of the Hokage's office.

"So who are you guys?" Kiba said.

"I'm Kikimaru cutie pie. What's your name?" I had it! I slammed my fist on her head. I can't let her make a fool of traveler ninja. I saw at the corner of my eye relief from Kiba. I looked at the pup in his jacket.

"Who's the pup?" I simply pointed to the dog who was now on the top of his head.

"This is my buddy Akamaru and I'm Kiba Inuzuka." I knew he was looking for the answer for who I was. I was not ready to answer so I simply looked at the others.

"I'm.. Hinata Hyuuga. Of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan." The girl is really shy. The main branch too. I wonder if her father is the leader of the clan.

"I'm Shino Aburame. Of the Aburame clan." He sounds suspicious of me.

"Aburame. They're insect users right. More specifically Parasitic Insects right." I looked at him right back. I decided that it was ok to take my cape and hat off ,but I kept my glasses on.

"Your well informed. Yet we still don't know who you are." That Shino boy has a way with words.

"She doesn't like anyone knowing her name. She might tell you as she gets to know you better." Kikimaru back on her feet. Boy she's annoying!

"Well I guess we'll show you around." Kiba was smiling stupidly. He's kind of funny. Though Kikimaru thought it would be fun to run off some where while we weren't looking.

"Where did the other girl go?" Hinata said slowly.

"She's a pain. We'll see her later on getting a lecture by one of the jounin." I simply stated the obvious. Which seemed to be enough for them because we started the tour. We went to a training fields, a memorial stone, and of course the local hot spring. Near the end I was getting hungry. We stopped by a place called Ichiraku. There we saw a boy with blond hair and a goofy face standing in the front waving.

"Hey guys! What going on?" The boy yelled out to us.

"Hey Naruto. Were just showing this girl around the village when we decided to grab a bite." Kiba called back at him. Naruto huh. A goofy name for a goofy kid. Not only that ,but he was going to eat here to I bet so either way I'm probably going to find out more about him.

"Hi. I'm Naruto! Who are you?" I simply just stared at him silently. I wonder how long it will take until he cracks. "Hello! I asked you a question! What I'm not good enough to pay attention to!" That was quick.

"Your worse than Kikimaru." I looked at the Ichiraku building. "This place any good?"

"It's the best! You won't find any other ramen like it!" I looked at Naruto again. He must eat here a lot. "Come on. I'll show you. My treat." Then he trusted his fist on his chest.

"Now that's an offer! Come on Akamaru." Kiba walked in to the building and then we followed.

"Well hello Naruto. Welcome." The old man said behind the counter.

"Five bowls of ramen please!" Naruto blurted out.

"Coming right up." He turned and started making ramen. I looked at Naruto who was talking about his latest mission. Then a bowl was plopped in front of me. "Enjoy."

"Great! Time to dig in!" Naruto looked very happy. I grabbed some chop sticks and split them up. For some reason everyone was waiting to see if I liked it. Great now I made myself the center of attention. So I put the chop sticks in bowl, grabbed some noodles, and placed it in my mouth.

"It's good." I looked at the annoying boy for a second. He was smiling.

"I told you!" Naruto then slurped some ramen and drunk the soap. I decided after a few more slurps that I didn't want to finish it. I guess I wasn't really that hungry.

"Naruto, Do want the rest?" I moved the bowl a little in his direction.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Naruto then gratefully took the bowl. He seemed very happy to eat more ramen.

"I better go report to Lady Tsunade." I looked at my hands still holding the chop sticks. Then I got up and left without waiting for a bye though I heard a faint one when I was out side. I went to the Hokage's office and went inside to find Kikimaru being held by her collar. I knew she would get a lecture.

"Well here's your teammate. At least she stayed out of trouble." I saw a glare from Kikimaru. She hates being told to be more like me.

"She was always the trouble maker in the group. May I ask what your decision in subject to our teams?" I wanted to know who's faces I should remember. I didn't like to remember a lot of faces because it was another face to say good bye to.

"You little lady are going to be on Kakashi's team. Maybe a little discipline would do you good." I watched as the Hokage pointed at her and flicked her on the forehead. "You I'm not so sure about. There are plenty of teams you would do good on. Though you will be allowed to go on missions with any team you want. You need a Jounin to report to." She paused for a second and thought of a way to chose a team. "I want you to visit every team. I want you to ,each day, choose a Jounin and meet the teams. That way I will see which team to put you in."

"I understand." Just my luck. I get to meet every shinobi in the village. I guess I have to just deal with it. So after we said our good byes we went to a apartment. Though I really didn't want to stay in the same place as Kikimaru ,but what are you going to do.

* * *

The next day I went to go visit Asuma's team. Which was ok I guess. The first thing we did was get something to eat at a barbecue. Chouji I believe his name was, was excited to eat. Though when I was talking to him the others seemed to be very observant of my words.

"So you learned about the Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clans in your village" Munch. Munch. Munch. "So is it what you expected?"

"Well I have to say your pretty fa….." The others looked very antsy. "Fantastic. At least you talk while the others just stare." I looked at the others who seemed relieved.

"Oh no. I forgot my lighter at home." Asuma was looking at him empty pants pocket and a unlit cigarette in his mouth. I reached over the table were he was and snapped my figures. They all stared at me for some reason. What couldn't they summon fire by snapping there fingers. I was simply lighting his cigarette. What is so odd? He leaned forward just enough to light it. Then he leaned back and blew out the smoke. "That is a very rare gift you have."

"It's not very special as you think. I'm just using chakra in my thumb and middle finger to cause a spark." I looked over at Chouji who was snapping his fingers trying to make fire.

"What a drag. Now he's going to make us learn it so we can be his human lighters." Shikamaru was smiling and then everyone started to laugh. Honestly I didn't now what they were laughing at so I stayed quite.

"What are you going to do now?" Ino is so nosey. I guess now I have to answer since she asked.

"I think I will go to Gai's team. I have to finish my team cruising today." I didn't really want to. I heard from a store keeper that he was kind of odd. That means trouble for me always.

"Well when are you going?" Ino will you mind your own business.

"I think I'll go now since its becoming about time for training." I knew this meant I would be doing my morning training with a odd Jounin.

"Ok what ever you say. You could stay though if you want." Shikamaru looks like he doesn't care if I stay or go so why does he insist I stay.

"No, I am afraid I have stayed to long as it is." I bowed and left the restaurant with my hands in my pockets. I walked down the road to the training field where Gai and his students would be. As soon as I stepped one meter in range of them I felt uncomfortable.

"Hello there! I'm Mike Gai. The Green Beast of the leaf village" Gai is a handful. I think his name should be Mighty Stupid Looking Guy instead.

"I'm the handsome devil of the leaf village. Rock Lee." Lee. Lee! More like Gai clone. I moved my attention to The boy who had similar eyes to the Hyuuga girl.

"I'm Tenten." Tenten? She seems like she won't get on my nerves to much. I was more interested in the Hyuuga boy behind her.

"Who might the boy be behind you, Tenten?" I looked past her to show her who I meant. Though he knew who I was talking about and turned to answer me.

"Neji Hyuuga." Though he seemed like he was pushing himself to say his name. I knew now why. I saw that ,unlike the main branch, he wore his headband on his head. He was hiding something. "Who might you be?"

"I can tell that you are weary of me Neji. Please I am no harm as long as you don't provoke me." I looked over at him to see if he was still suspicious. Though he wanted to know my name not if I would turn on him or not.

"Lets begin our training! Today we will do a mini tournament." Then he winked. "Who ever beats the others will go up against me!" Flash of his teeth. Great I get to fight the handful. First was Tenten vs. Lee. I learned that Tenten uses ninja tools and Lee uses Tai jutsu. Why? Can't he use Nin jutsu? Though I watched as the bout went on and Lee won. Next was Neji vs. Me. He was surprised as I used Gentle Fist like him. I studied every clans jutsu. I could see just like the Byakugan using my Wolf Eye. Of coarse I won and I was paired with Lee. He was good ,but my Tai jutsu beat his. Which then it was me and Gai.

"Ready for this. Your strong enough to beat Lee ,but can you beat the Green beast of the leaf." Gai was striking poses and then he said begin. I showed him up good. He was hard ,but I beat him with my Iron lotus. He stared at me for a long time then congrats me for my win. It was odd ,but he looked happy that I won. I gave him a bow and left to view the other Jounin. This time it was Kakashi, who seemed very interested on his book more than me. Oh, well it seemed ok to me. Then I met the team which was Sakura and the boy who I met at Ichiraku, Naruto. I found out that there was a third member named Sasuke. The name seemed to linger in the air. I thought I would get more information on the subject by informing it with rumors I heard from the roads.

"I suspect that he went to Orochimaru." That was a doomed subject for it took Naruto to a world of spasms. After Sakura beat him on the head. I got pulled aside by Naruto next. I looked at him in confusion. He asked if I heard of Sasuke's wearabouts. I said no. "If it helps. I'll help you find him."

"Deal!" He looked very serious looking. We went back to the others and I got to join them to eat at Ichiraku for lunch. Yum! It tastes better than yesterday and this time I finished the bowl. It was getting late so I said my goodbyes and went to the next team. Kurenai? I heard her name before. Oh yeah! Kurenai the Gen jutsu user. I studied a lot about her jutsu when I was starting my Gen jutsu training myself. I wonder what she looks like.

"Hello. I'm Kurenai." Man she is pretty, now I knew what Asuma sensei was so delighted about. Then I looked at her team. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata! There were the people that I ate Ichiraku with the day before.

"Well look who it is!" Kiba never knew my name so he just ended it there.

" You came at a good time. Our team has a mission. We should go report to Lady Tsunade for our mission." So with that said we all went to get our mission. Tsunade even let me go with them as a test mission to see if I can be trusted.

"Alright. Here is the mission in a summary. First we find this man." She showed us a picture of a man in a white and black clothes. "We take him down and return him to the village. He might have a accomplices with him so we must be careful." We all said right and we went off. Shino found him with his bugs.

"Well. Well. Look who we have here. Three Genin, a Jounin, and the Lone Wolf of the Flame. Well it seems you are in my way and I will have to take you down." Kurenai seemed to prepared for an attack to say anything. The other three looked almost ready to attack themselves.

"I like to see that!" I looked at him with determined eyes.

" Ah. So we have a wise girl. Don't underestimate me brat!" He was losing his cool and I was un touched.

"I don't underestimate people." I looked at him with a smile. Then I took off my sunglasses and put them in my weapons pouch. Then I was ready to go at him when he snuck up in front of me. He slashed at me with a kunai ,but for some odd reason Shino got in between me and the hit. It was a Insect clone ,but none the less. Why would he do that? I don't understand. Then Shino appeared behind him. Clone! Then the guy grabbed his neck and lifted him from the ground.

"Shino!!!" Kiba was screaming.

"Shino!" Hinata screamed too. Kurenai and Kiba then were rapped up in vines. Hinata was to scared to do anything.

"Rose! Help Shino!" Kiba was being choked by a vine. Shino had a sword to his back and was being choked too. Why should I risk my life for anyone? Then I thought hard about when he saved me. Darn it all. I have too. Then my Aura Crystal started to glow to my heart beat. I snuck up behind him and got threw him off Shino. I stood between the panting Shino and the grunting enemy. I formed my arms to charge. Then I focused my aura in between my hands.

"Aura Sphere!!!" It was over. I must have blown him away 20 meters. The vines disappeared and the guy was knocked out. Mission complete and we went home together. We went our separate ways.

"Thank you for saving me." Shino was forcing it out. I was touched though.

"I should thank you for saving me." Though I thought that wasn't good enough. I never was saved before. No one really cared about me before.

"See you I guess" Kiba and the others started to walk away.

" My name is Rose Wolf." I was happy. For once I was happy. I extended my hand as a hello.

"Well finally. We get a name!" Kiba took my hand first. Then Hinata.

"Nice to meet you." Shino grabbed my hand. I saw a insect crawl on to my hand. He looked embarrassed. I brought the insect up to my face and smiled. Then I put a finger leading to Shino's hand. He looked surprised and then nodded his head. I knew now that Shino and I were going to be best friends. After that I went to go see Lady Tsunade again to see if she knew what team she would put me on.

"This is harder than I thought it would be. I have gotten requests from all the sensei asking for you to be on their squads. No choice. Which team do you want to be on?" Tsunade is asking me? I don't know. Wait! I do know.

"I would like to apart of squad 8." I looked at her for awhile to see if she would say yes.

"All right. From now on your Rose of Squad 8." She seemed to smile with that answer. Now I have a team and maybe I my first real friends.


	3. Secrets of the Traveling Ninja

Chapter 2: Secrets of the Traveling Ninja.

Today I would be meeting team 8 as one of them and I was not going to be late. Darn Kikimaru won't get up! "Kikimaru you lazy bum! Get up!" I shook her trying to at least make her stir. "Fine then. You asked for it!" I picked her up and I threw her down the stairs. That woke her up.

"What you do that for!" Kikimaru was holding her head which had a big bump on it.

"You told me to wake you up, so I did." I went down the stairs and grabbed an apple. Then left before Kikimaru thought of starting a hour long fight with me. When I got to the training field only Shino was there. He was practicing commanding his insects. Then he noticed that I had arrived and turned around.

"It would seem we are teammates now." He looked at me through his sunglasses. I didn't wear my sunglasses anymore and wore a jacket. Other than that I wore just what I wore the day before.

"Yeah I guess I am." I smiled a little and then turned my attention to noise coming from left of me. It was Kiba and Kurenai then Hinata came a few seconds later.

"Alright looks like everyone is here." Kurenai was looking at all of us. "Today we are going to do one on one training." We all gathered in front of her and she explained more. "Kiba you'll be partnered up with Rose and Hinata you'll be partners up with Shino. I will stop you when I think it is time."

"All right. Ready Akamaru! You better watch out Rose. I'm not going easy on you." I looked as his smirk.

"Ditto." I faced him and nodded. We separated ourselves and prepared to fight.

"Start!" Kurenai yelled out.

"Lets go. Man Beast Clone! All fours jutsu!" They swiped at me and I dodged then I kicked one in the chin and the other in the head. They both flew back. "Ok lets try this then. Fang over Fang!" I took out trap wire and tied it to two kunai. Then I threw them at each swirling comrade. Then after the wire was tied in with the fang over fang I pulled as hard as I could and the stopped spinning. "What the! What's happening!" Then I took there heads and slammed them together.

"The wire that was attached to the kunai got intertwined into the fang over fang. I simply pulled and caused friction which made you stop." I looked at him on the ground. He was rubbing his head. His ears must be ringing.

"Ok then try this!" He swiped at me with his claws. Insect clone!

"Stop!" Kurenai was looking at me as everyone stopped there bout. "How could you use insects?"

"It's not that hard." I raised my arm and summoned insects to come out and showed her. "I trained for every clan. From Aburame to Inuzuka and many more."

"Well that's cool. So, you can use any of our jutsu!" He was staring at my insects.

"That is the idea." He was getting to close for his own good so I stepped away.

"Cool sign me up. I'll beat you all up. You can call me a clan mutt." That's it! He dare think this funny! I grabbed his my his jacket.

"You think this is funny! You think it didn't hurt! Just think for second of how Aburame get there insects. Just think of where they come from. You think that didn't hurt!" I flung him down to the ground and ran away. I couldn't stand there and get insulted like that. I went to bridge where a small river was. Naruto told me this was where Kakashi sensei gave them form saying they could be in the Chunin exams. I really didn't care though. I was hurt and I couldn't show it till night fall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally getting late and black clouds were forming. Then finally it started to rain. I didn't care for it meant I could hide my tears in the rain. I sat on the railing of the bridge. Then I heard foot steps ,but I didn't move. "Doomed to sit alone. That's me." I whispered.

"You know, you'll catch a cold if you sit out here in the rain." I turned and there was Shino standing there with a parasol. Why was he here? I turned back to looking at the water. "What did you mean by it hurt?"

"The Aburame training was meant as punishment. It was meant for touchier." I looked as face for a second. He was listening intently ,but he seemed confused. "When an Aburame is born they are introduced to Parasitic Insects. A baby does not understand pain. I was eight when I was introduced to the Aburame training. I remember. There were 100 children that went in the room with me. Including my friend Sagi. Only I was alive when it was over." I shook as I recalled the moment. "You should have seen it. The whole room was full of corps of children covered in Man eater bugs."

"Now I know why you got mad at Kiba." Then I turned around to see that he seemed to pity me. "That doesn't mean you should get a cold. Or do you not have a place to stay?" I thought about it. Kikimaru would probably punish me for the head wound I gave her.

"I do ,but I'd rather live to see the next day." He looked at me oddly. Then he extended a hand.

"You can stay with me if you have no place to go." He looked like he really didn't want me to go to his house ,but I guess he didn't want to leave a comrade in the rain. So, I got up on the rail. What?

"Whaa?!?" I slipped and fell right in his arms. He helped me get to my feet. Then we walked to his house.

"Welcome home Shino. Who is this?" It was his father.

"This is my teammate Rose Wolf. She needs a place to stay." His father turned his attention to me.

"Well hello then. I'm Shino's father ,but you may call me Shibi Aburame. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." He had a weird smile on his face. He is nothing like Shino. He is more lay back.

"Thank you Shibi. I appreciate it." I bowed and looked around. "Aren't you the clan leader." I knew this because of bingo books.

"Well yes. That I am." Then he looked over to some paper work sitting on a desk. "Though it is not some thing I enjoy at moments." We went to the dining room and ate. I liked it for the most part and then we went to bed. Shibi showed to my room and I went to bed. I dreamed of a forest of butterflies and in the center was Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. When I went to grab Shino's extended hand, they slowly started to back away from me. Then I woke up. Everyone else was still asleep ,but they would wake up shortly. I had an idea.

"Gosh what a weird dream." I picked up a pan and started making the other breakfast. I made rice balls and a few links of sausage. I knew that Aburame didn't eat a lot of meat ,but they did eat some. I then heard some footsteps coming from the hall.

"Good morning my dear. What that smell?" Shibi came out first.

"Breakfast. I hope you like Rice balls." Shibi looked delighted to not cook breakfast.

"Sounds good. You know you didn't have to." I saw Shino come out from the hallway looking at me in the kitchen.

"I know. Call it a thanks for letting me stay at your home." Shino and Shibi took a seat.

"Well then we give you our thanks." He sniffed the aroma of the food.

"Ok its ready." I put there plates in front of them and got my own and at down with them. "Enjoy." They both took a bit of a rice ball.

"This is delicious! Were did you learn to cook?" Shibi looked at me with some rice on around his mouth,

"Well you pick up some things when traveling." I took a bit. When we finished eating, Kiba and Hinata were waiting for us at the gate. They were surprised when I walked out with Shino.

"When did you guys stay together?" Kiba looked like we were black dots on a white page.

"Shino let me stay at his place because Kikimaru is kind of having a fit." He nodded and walked to see Kurenai. Then I heard a hissing sound coming from behind me. When I turned around I saw Kikimaru holding a blade that was covered in chakra. We all jumped back to be sure not to get hit.

"Fight me Rose!" Kikimaru had her blade firmly in her hands waiting for me to move.

"What are you doing?" I held my arms up in case of defense. If we fought I knew I needed to get her away from the people who were watching in fear.

"I'm tired of you Rose. Yesterday I got a little gift from the Ninkage. I'll show you if you decide not to fight me." Kikimaru looked like she was angry and that would be trouble.

"I won't fight you Kikimaru. I have no reason." I calmed myself and stood up straight. I didn't want to cause any trouble. Then she started to pull up her sleeve of her left arm. I started to figure that I got myself into a hole lot of more trouble then I was trying to stay away from.

"You need a reason? You need a reason. I'll give you a reason!!" She snapped and put up her hand. There, was a master mark glowing. My body started to sting. The shock of electricity surged through my body. I fell to my knees.

"Stop this Kikimaru. Stop!" I felt my body burn and shock. I had to make it stop. The other three where at my side trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Fight me!" Kikimaru eyes turned cold and she was ready to kill me if I didn't fight. I looked at her, she was ready to attack my friends. I gathered my strength and took out a kunai. Then I through it and her hand. I heard her scream and the pain stopped. I got her.

"You want a fight! Then I'll fight you!" I threw a fake paper bomb at her and she paused for a moment. I took off for the forest and she followed. I had to get her away from the other people. I finally got to the training field. I turned and threw to kunai at her. She dodged and got close to me and we started a tai jutsu brawl. Each kicking and punching at the other as the other dodged and counter attacked. Until we hit our fists sumptuously and we got flung back by the impact.

"Fine. Now we end this." She charged her aura and formed her arms. "Black Aura!" A pitch black aura sphere formed in her arms and she charged at me for a close range hit. My plan aura sphere could not beat a black aura. Then I thought of my friends who believed that I was strong and I believed that they were too. I formed my hands and created my Aura sphere. We collided and it seemed like eternity. We watched each other as the aura flung around us. She smiled and we each went flying in a explosion of aura. I stood ,but Kikimaru was knock out.

"What the heck was that? Why were you in pain before?" Kiba was running up to me trying to piece together what happened.

"_We are traveler ninja. We are outcasts of this world . We are nothing. In the light we are emotionless . In the dark we shed a tear. This is the life of traveler. _That is the vow that they made me take when I became traveler ninja. Obedience is so important to the Ninkage that they put seals on my forehead to cause me pain. It can make us obey and seal our emotions. Only the wearer of the master mark can control me though." I looked at Kikimaru. "Before only the Mind Seekers and the Ninkage himself had a mark."

"Does that mean Kikimaru can control you too now?" Kiba was looking at Kikimaru who was still unconscious.

"No. I cut the mark ,so now she can not use it." I saw a smile from Kiba. We went to meet Kurenai sensei who was mad because we were late. Though I think she wasn't to mad. I spent the rest of the day with Hinata. We were going to train together at her house. Though she said we might need to wait until her father finishes Neji's training. Why wait, I thought. I can train with him first. I want to see what her father thinks about me using the Byakugan.


	4. Branch Family: Lesser of the Two

Chapter 3: Branch Family: Lesser of the Two.

I went to view the young Hyuga boys training when Hinata told me that I better not. She said that we should drop the tea off and then just go somewhere else. I took the tray from her hands and walked over to put the tray on the step. Then after I set it down I leaned on the pole and watched as they continued to practice. Then her father stopped and looked at me. I felt a little nervous at first, then I calmed myself and stared back. We looked at each other until her father motioned Neji to take a break.

"You would be?" He was very serious and to the point. I wasn't scared and I was hoping that he would let me practice with him.

"My name is Rose Wolf. I'm your daughter's teammate." I bowed slightly and waited for him to say something.

"So that's your name." Neji was smiling at me and took a sip of his tea.

"Neji, You know her as well?" Hiashi was looking at Neji with his blank eyes. I think he doesn't like being kept in the dark.

"Yes. She and I fought once for training. She can use Gentle Fist." Neji looked back and forth between Hiashi and me.

"I see." He looked at me again with eyes of daggers. Now I knew what she meant when Hinata said to clear out. "Would you like to train with me then?"

"Yes sir. I would." I walked into the open where he was. Then took my position as he charged at me using Gentle Fist. "Hyuga Defense: Dragon Formation!" I swiftly moved my feet in complicated movements and ended up behind him and hit him with Gentle Fist. Though I made sure to not do any fatal damage.

"Now I see. That's enough." He walked away and drank some tea. I wasn't even tired yet.

"Ok." I wanted to go at it more. I walked to Hinata and asked her to train with me. So she did and we went at it for awhile. Which made her father really impressed on how much she had grown. That's good. She was saying how her father thought she was a waste of time. I think now he knew she had grown and Neji thought so too.

"Neji do you want to fight with me?" I wanted to have a bout with him because I wanted to teach him something I learned from a secret library.

"Ok." He walked over to me and we began. I went first by using some odd ball attacks and he dodged. Barely. Then he attacked to. "Byakugan!"

"Wolf Eye" I yelled and we went through sets of chakra pulsed attacks. My Insects were starting to get antsy to eat the chakra that was lingering in the air. I said no and I kept throwing blows. Then I jumped back and jumped into the air at him. "8 Trigrams: Aerial Assault 100 palms!" Hiashi's eyes widened and he intercepted me.

"Where did you learn that!" Hiashi was angry.

"I got it from a scroll. Why do you ask?" It was hard trying to stay calm ,but I was just staring him in his eyes.

"What is it father?" Hinata was looking at him with a confused expression.

"That technique was lost from us since the 1st of the great wars. You learning it and not even being a Hyuuga is unorthodox." Hiashi calmed down and faced the house. "Would like to stay for dinner?" It was getting late and I was hungry.

"I would like that." I bowed and followed him to the house. Neji went to go and eat somewhere else. I wonder why. We sat down at a long table with every Hyuuga at the table. Except for the Branch Family of coarse. "Why are all these people here?"

"Father said something about letting people listen how to do that technique so they can use it again." Hinata answered me then went back to watching her father. Then I looked over to a house where the Branch family was.

"Come Rose sit over here." He was pointing to a seat next to Hinata's sister Hanabi Hyuga. I sat down and smiled at her. She smiled back and then went back to paying attention to her father. I couldn't help ,but feel out of place. I took a bit of the food. It was so rich with flavor. I thought I was going to throw up.

"Sir where is Neji?" I looked over to Hiashi who was looking at a man who was acting foolishly.

"He is with the other Brach family members. Why do you ask?" Hiashi was looking at me with a interested eye.

"If that is where he is then I must ask if I could eat with the Branch family members as well." I wanted to be with people that were more like me.

"Why do you want to go eat with the filth?" The man who was acting foolishly said.

"I'd rather be with people that are more like me." Hiashi looked like he understood what I meant and he nodded and let me go.

"Maybe you at least join us for tea?" Hiashi wanted to ask me about that technique ,but I had no choice but to accept. So I walked across to the house where the Branch family where eating.

"Who might you be?" It was a Elder with a curse mark on his forehead. They all had the same mark on there foreheads.

"I came to eat with you. If I may." I wonder if he would reject me.

"Why? So that you may infuriate us with the presence of a person with better life?" He was paranoid. Better life, me?

"I ensure you that my life is no better than yours." I said confidently. I was sure that I was the most miserable person here.

"Prove that you are as miserable as you say." He watched to see what I would do. I simply took of my headband and the bandage to reveal the Obedience mark. He frowned, nodded, then turned to face the confused eyes. "Do not envy this girl. If anything pity her for having such a life."

"I do not want pity. Pity makes you weak. Endurance makes you strong." I looked at him with my wolf eye. Hope they don't ask what it is. I walked over to a group of adults with their mouths smiling and inviting. I looked over to Neji for a quick minute to see him confused. I took a bite of the food. It was better than that rich food. I'm not really one for high quality food. I was interrupted by some wondering children who wanted to play with me tough there parents told them to stay put since I was eating.

"Rose. Is that right. I wonder what the heck your doing here?" It was a man who seemed drunk. I wonder if he was.

"I'm eating what does it look like?" I wanted to slap him in the face ,but I will not be the one to start a fight.

"Well stop eating and get out!" He threw a punch and I dodged and flung him over my shoulder causing him to fly right into the wall.

"Want to try again?" I was taunting him ,but I left anyway not wanting to start a real fight. I told Hiashi that I had to leave and he bowed and let me leave. I went to the bridge where Shino found me. I sat on the railing and watched the water. I couldn't believe how happy I was to be alive. I remember the last time I was happy was when I was six years old. Once you think about it that was a long time ago. I think I could be happy.

"Rose!" Neji was running toward me. What does he want at this time of hour? I watched as he took a breath and stood up straight. I got off the railing and looked at him. "I have a question for you. What do does that symbol mean on your forehead?" I looked at him and smiled.

"It means I am nothing. Your mark means a caged bird right. Well mine is like that and having a cat inside toying with you." I was trying put it in short terms. He understood what I meant and he looked at the water. I wonder what he was looking at. When I looked at the water I saw a road. A road that would soon lead to something bigger.

"Why did you come to eat with us?" He was probably wondering why I would give up sitting at that table.

"I didn't stay there because I felt I was out of place. I kind of felt guilty that me being the lesser of the two I was sitting at the royals table." Neji looked at me weird.

"You mean you didn't want to be there because you thought we should be sitting at the table instead of you?" I nodded because that was exactly what I meant. I looked at the water and waited for a response like are u crazy or something like that. "I see. I appreciate that."

"No problem." I looked up at the clouds that were illuminated by the setting sun. I wanted to take a picture and keep it forever. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I looked at Neji who was also staring at the clouds too.

"If you ask me. Your not giving yourself enough credit." I had confused look on my face. What does he mean by enough credit?

"What do you mean by that?" I had to ask.

"I think out of the two of us. I think you are the better one." I think he was trying to be nice. I know what he meant because I was thinking that he was better of us that made me the better one.

"I think we would fight about it along time about who is the better half." He looked at me and smiled.

"You would probably would win anyway." I started to laugh and he laughed with me. I left to home. Great now I have to go home to Kikimaru.


	5. Truth or Lie: A Friend

Chapter 4: Truth or Lie: A Friend

Kikimaru has been acting really weird. I see her in the morning and then I don't see her until I the next morning. I wonder what she does in between that time. Oh well. I got a mission and I can't be caught up with these mind bundlers. I walked over to the other at the village gate still wondering about Kikimaru. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's not like you. You are never late." Kiba was always asking me when I got there to see how he can improve his speed. It became so common I stared to bring a stop watch so I could just show him the time. For me to be late was a first. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We better get going don't you think." I put Kikimaru a side and focused on the mission. We had to go and find treasure. It seems easy if think about it ,but its really isn't. The treasure is set in a cave with lots of traps and mazes. The treasure it self is protected by a chakra barrier according to our client. We are suppose to get this treasure back in one piece and then bring it to our client in the Land of Candy. Good thing Chouji isn't coming with us.

"All right if you say so." Kiba really didn't push things about what was bothering me because of me having a hard life. He usually just shoves it off. So we went to go get this oh so special treasure. The path was pretty quite and it seemed to go smoothly. I knew Shino and me were thinking the same thing. The trip there was much to quite for it to be a treasure mission. Usually there was someone trying to get it. So, we kept on our guard while Kiba and Naruto were talking about a prank they pulled long ago and Hinata just listened. Soon I calmed down and told Naruto about the time Kiba walked of a cliff that he didn't notice. Naruto got a kick out of that and Kiba was jumping up and down trying to convince us that he was under Gen jutsu. I calmed Kiba down by saying how Naruto ran right into a rock wall when he was bragging about one of his missions.

"Shino, do you hear that?" I whispered to Shino so I wouldn't disturb the two who seemed to be comparing missions.

"Yes. You think its an enemy?" Shino whispered back. I really didn't know ,but I wanted to make sure.

"I'll find out." I stepped back from Shino and used my Wolf eye to look for the sound. I looked to the east. Nothing. I looked to the west. Not there. Then north and that was wrong ,too. Then I looked behind us a couple of meters. There! It was a tall guy with a covered face. I went walked back up to Shino. "Yes. He's behind us. About 15 meters away. What should we do?"

"We don't want to aware that we know his presence. We should just keep our guard up and wait." Shino was the person you would never want to sneak up on. He had the perfect plans. I nodded and went back to making Kiba and Naruto look like fools.

"Rose. I-I see something." Hinata was using her eyes to find the right cave. I walked up to her and looked with my Wolf eye.

"Good work Hinata. Hey Shino. Mind taking a look for us." Then Shino sent some of his bug to examine the cave. I would send some in myself ,but I was to busy watching the guy with the mask on.

"All clear." Shino waited for all his insects to return and then joined us in the cave. It seemed safe ,but I knew it was just a cover. Now we needed to turn the pages. Naruto however walked right along until he stepped on a trigger. Kiba got him just in time. We all went over to see if Kiba was ok and I slammed a fist into Naruto's head.

"Be more careful Naruto or did you forget that this is a bobby trapped cave." I stared at him in amazement that he could be so dumb.

"Owe. I'm sorry ok. Geez, you didn't have to bonk me on the head." He rubbed his head and then got up. I wasn't going to waste any words on him. The man with the mask was walking in the cave. He obviously doesn't need us to help him get through this cave. Shino nodded at me and I went to go see our visitor. I wasn't surprised when he hid when I got there.

"Come out! I know your there!" I looked at rock that had a piece of cloth sticking out from behind it. It's not challenging if he doesn't try. The man came out from behind the rock and stood there facing me. Then he threw shrunken at me and ran for the exit. I blocked them and ran after him. He was fast ,but not enough to outrun me. We stopped at a waterfall. The Valley of the End. Why would he stop here anyway? Or was he leading me here?

"Well it seems you ran right into my trap, Rose." He turned around and faced me. Then he vanished in a puff of smoke. There was the real face of the visitor. Kikimaru!

"Kikimaru! What are you doing here?" I looked at her in surprise and confusion. I wonder why she transformed into a man and followed me.

"I'm here because I wanted to ask you something Rose." Kikimaru smiled and swiped one her locks of hair away from her face.

"It can wait, I have to go back and finish my mission." I started to turn when she threw a kunai at my foot and I stopped turning.

"It can't wait. Not this time." Kikimaru stared into my eyes and then closed them.

"What is it then?" I was going to have to listen no matter how much I wanted to go back and finish my mission.

"Do I look stronger Rose?" Kikimaru's question surprised me. That's what she wanted to ask me!

"That's it? Yes you do now can I leave?" I was ticked off. She was wasting my time.

"Good." She opened her eyes and disappeared behind me. "Fight me!"

"What!" She threw a few punches at me and I dodged the best I could. Until she kicked me in the stomach and launch me to the first Hokage's statue. I looked up and saw her eyes infuriate.

"Fight me now! Or I'll kill your friends!" I looked at her weird and stood up. "I put paper bombs in that cave! All I have to do is activate one and its over." My eyes widened. She wasn't kidding around. I looked at my choices. I had no choice ,but to fight. At least until the others got out of that cave.

"Fine." I took my stance and waited. She flew into the air and kicked furiously. I blocked and grabbed one of her kicks and threw her off the statue. She flipped and threw kunai at me. I took one of my shinbone and looped it threw the hoops at then end of them, stopping them. I took one and flew at her. She took a kunai and we collided in the air. She tied a wire to my foot and hurled me to the water below. I rebounded of and waited for her to land on the water. "Why are doing this?"

"Because! I-I hate you so much. I hate you Rose Wolf!" She charged at me and I charged at her. We threw our punches and we each caught the others. I looked in her eyes. She wasn't lying. She really did hate me. I know she didn't like me ,but I didn't know she hated me this much. I jumped back and took a kunai out of my pouch. She took one out too and then did some hand signs. "Water Dragon jutsu!" I bended the water and froze it to defend myself. I dove into the water and watched as she looked around for me. I took her feet and pulled her under. We kicked and punched through the water. We both jumped out and took a breath.

"Why do you hate me!" I took a knee and waited for her to answer.

"I hate you because I do. I don't need to give you a reason!" She drew her sword and slashed at me. I couldn't help ,but draw my sword and blocked. I couldn't understand it. I backed away and she stabbed me in chest. Blood came out of my mouth and closed my eyes. She picked me up by the neck. I dangled from my feet ,but I didn't put her hands on her.

"I don't know why you hate me so much. I don't want you to hate me." I looked in her eyes and I tried to see why.

"Why! Because everyone wants you." I didn't understand. "Everyone wants you to be on there team. Those people who posed as your parents. They were mine! After you had to leave. They wouldn't stop talking about you. I hate you Rose! I'd wish you'd disappear!"

"I'm sorry." I truly was sorry ,but not for what I was going to do. I grabbed her hand and threw her at the wall. I went under water and bent the water around me to form a whirlpool. Then I jumped out and skid across the water to were Kikimaru was. I walked over to her and put a kunai to her neck. "Get over it." I was lying then. I wanted to tell her to cry and I want to tell her it was alright to hate me. I just knew it would never end.

"Rose!" She smacked away my kunai and punched me into the feet of the Second Hokage's. This is were Naruto told me it all went down to. Now it was Kikimaru and I' s turn. I positioned myself and formed an aura sphere. She formed a black aura and stood watching me.

"Kikimaru. I know you hate me ,but." I didn't know what to say. I was a lose for words and I couldn't just say nothing at all.

"Rose. Rose you said one time that I rush into things. One thing I never rushed until now was our fight. I waited so I could get stronger because I saw you grow too. But when our sphere's collided and exploded. That was the mark to say that we were equal." She looked at the ground. "I haven't been around because I've been training hard to be able to kill you! Now I can!" She jumped up into the air and so did I. Time seemed to slow down as we flew though the air. I looked in her eyes and so did she. We looked right into our very soul. We collided. With that collide the aura around us swirled into a sphere. I started to slip and I hit her cheek and she hit my chest wound. I was blasted out of the sphere and it felt like a was blasted away from my friend forever. I slammed into the wall.

"Urgg." Blood came out of my mouth and I landed to the ground. I saw her feet and she walked toward me. She kicked me in the stomach and I felt a shock of pain through my very being as I grabbed my stomach. She picked me up and squeezed my neck. I choked and put my arms on her arm for relief.

"Finish what you were going to say!" Kikimaru loosened her grip on neck so I could speak. I drew a breath.

"Kikimaru. I know you hate me ,but….You were always my friend." I looked into her cold eyes and she looked at the blood still coming out of my mouth.

"Your lying." Kikimaru refused to see how I considered her friend. I wanted her to know I wasn't lying ,but she tightened her grip and I could not speak. She drew her sword and aimed it at my heart.

"Rose!" Kiba was at the top of the cliff with the chest. Shino and Hinata were behind him. Naruto was I think right behind Hinata.

"Darn it." Kikimaru dropped me and ran. I looked at her run to the cliff and I knew were she was going. I saw her kid self run away and I knew were she was headed. She was going to the Akatsuki to accept their invite to there team. She was going to become stronger by being with the stronger team. That's what she thought. Shino and Kiba came down first and Hinata followed. Naruto got on the water and started to run after her.

"No Naruto. Let her go. She needs to go somewhere to think." Naruto turned around and looked at me on the ground. I looked pathetic ,but I was still alive. Shino took a knee next to me and picked my head up to stop the bleeding. Kiba took a knee next to me and started to make a big fuss.

"Why did she do that? Are you ok?" I listened to all of Kiba's questions and watched as Hinata looked at me horror. Naruto walked back over to me and stared at the ground and I knew he was thinking of Sasuke. I simply said.

"Did you get the chest?" Everyone was surprised that in my condition that the only thing I could say was if we got the chest.

"Yeah ,we got the chest. But…." I got up from Shino's lap and took the chest on my back. I stumbled a little and Kiba was waiting to catch me ,but I never fell. "You can't complete this mission. We need to get you to the hospital. Don't be crazy!"

"I'm going to endure! If I could still train after getting chewed up like a corps then I can walk to deliver this chest to our client. I won't be told that I get beat up on purpose because I'm lazy. I'm going to finish this mission, with or without you." I jumped up the cliff and walked a little from the top then fell to my knee. Naruto took my arm and helped my up. Kiba grabbed my other arm and helped me up from there. Shino nodded and Hinata smiled. So we went together to the Land of Candy and delivered the chest. We were walking to the gates when I remembered that she said I was lying. I swear I wasn't lying or was I lying to myself? I don't know ,but I know I thought her as a friend. I took one step pasted the gate. I started to fall and then I fainted right at the gates of the Leaf.


	6. Laughing Problems: Serve me Rose

Chapter 5: Laughing Problems: Serve me Rose

I went to see Naruto at Ichiraku when Shino and Naruto came to get me. I was pretty surprised to the two together because they didn't really get along. At all. "Rose. Lady Tsunade wants to see us." Shino was standing perfectly straight while Naruto was catching his breath.

"Come on Rose! We finally got a mission!" Naruto was jumping for joy. We all went to see what this all important mission was. There was a women standing with Lady Tsunade and Shizuna.

"Oh good. Everyone this is Oka Nashgati. She has been asked to stay here for an agreement that will be settled between the Leaf Village and The Land of Gourds." The women was looking at me with a strange smile on her face.

"What is our mission?" It's not like I was rushing her ,but I was impatient to get going.

"Your mission is to her daughter Sera. She has been under the weather and we want you to cheer her up." Tsunade was looking very worried. There was more to this mission then just that.

"You see my daughter can't laugh. Literally. She has this condition that won't allow her to laugh at all. I want you to prove the doctors wrong and make her laugh. I made her laugh once ,but I forgot how." The women seemed to break down and I knew I needed to help her by completing this mission.

"I know you two are not the best at laughing ,but you're the only two I could get on short notice. Naruto can help you." Tsunade was right that we were not the best fun loving people. Shino never laughs and I have had rough times to learn not laugh at all. I loosened up since then ,but not that much.

"Yeah, he'll help a lot. We can just show the kid his face and she'll laugh herself silly." Naruto looked at me weird and Tsunade laughed so hard I thought she would fall of her chair. The women giggled a little and Shino smiled a little. At rare moments, only I could get Shino to smile at least. Once I made him laugh. Of course I promised not to tell anyone about those times.

"Thanks Rose. I'm touched." Naruto sarcasm at 12 o'clock. Besides the point. We needed to help that girl laugh.

"Lets go funny face." I drug Naruto across the floor and Shino followed. Naruto complained about wood burns ,but I was thinking about what might work on this girl. I know that Shino wouldn't be much help. He really isn't the type to make people laugh. Though he has sometimes ,but not on purpose. I walked over to the hotel where the girl was suppose to be. I knew I wouldn't be much help either. Naruto got up off the ground and he gave a angry look for not listening to him earlier.

"Now what?" Naruto was staring at the hotel just like me.

"We have to pick her up first." With that we went to the room and knocked. She opened the door and waited for a introduction.

"You must be Sera! I'm Naruto and…" He was interrupted by a door being slammed in his face. Nice. Naruto had scared our mission away.

"Sorry about him. Sera. It's ok we wont hurt you. We want to ask if want to play?" Sera opened the door and smiled. She wanted to play indeed. She walked up to me and asked my name in sign language.

"I'm Rose." I gave her hand a shake. She smiled and asked me to come in. We all went in to look at her home. It was very plain. The whole room was grey and white. I thought my body was losing its color. It was unbelievable. Her Mom wanted us to make her laugh when she lives in a jail cell. Then she brought me to her room. Now that made sense. Her room was colorful and very joyful. She asked me to help her pack.

"What is she asking?" Naruto was looking at the girls hand motions. He was definitely wondering what she was doing. He is so easy to read.

"She wants us to help her pack her stuff up. To come with us." The girl nodded her head and we helped her get everything she wanted. Shino stayed out of the girls room. Guess he likes the room that is quite. Oh well.

"There. All done." I was putting the last bit of clothing in her pack. The girl came up to me and asked me about Shino. She asked if he hated her. "No he doesn't. He likes quite places. It's not you." I wondered if he heard me. Oh well. He'll get over it. I took her hand and we all went to Ichiraku. Naruto was jumping up and down wanting me to hurry up so I could treat.

"Rose! Hurry up!" Naruto is really impatient. I went in and sat the girl into a seat. I wonder if she likes ramen. Slurp.. That answers that question. She's slurping up the ramen faster than Naruto. I looked over to Shino who was putting his chop sticks in the bowl. I wonder if he hates her.

"Sera. How old are you?" I wanted to get her comfortable around us. She held up seven fingers. "Seven huh. So what do you want to do today?" Lets see if she wants to do anything. She puts a finger to her chin then asks if we could go to a flower shop. "Sure Sera."

"What? Sure what?" Naruto was looking at me with big eyes.

"We're going to pay a visit at Ino's place." I knew Ino owned a flower shop and we could easily get what Sera wanted there. We finished our ramen and headed for Ino's flower shop. Sera was skipping along and humming a tune. Naruto had his nose up in the air. I think he was mad that I didn't treat. "Here it is." Sera looked up at the shop and smiled. She ran in and I followed. Naruto looked confused.

"Why would she want to go to a flower shop?" Naruto had his eyes closed and was scratching his head.

"Maybe she likes flowers?" I looked over to Ino who was looking at a magazine. "Hey Ino." I didn't want to make myself known ,but I had to be polite.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Ino finally decided to pay attention to the shop. Sera was sniffing some daffodils.

"Were on mission. You?" Naruto decided that talking to Ino was better than not talking at all. Sera came up to me and asked to buy some flowers. I nodded yes and got out some money. I didn't pay any attention to what Ino and Naruto were talking about and Shino was standing near the entrance.

"Ino, Sera wants to buy some flowers." I put the money on the counter and went back to watching Sera sniff flowers and put them in her hand.

"Ok. Here's your change." Ino put my change in my hand and I went to grab Sera's hand and we would leave. Then Sera went up to Ino and gave her money for an extra flower and went up to Shino and gave him a blue carnation. She smiled and told me to tell him something.

"What she say this time?" Naruto watched the girl spell with her fingers.

"She wanted me to tell Shino that she's sorry that he has to take care of her." I looked at Sera then looked at Shino. Shino was staring at the flower and then nodded his head. Sera decided that Shino's hand looked inviting and we all went to see her mom.

"Now what? We need to make her laugh!" Naruto whispered in my ear pretty loudly. I had to look at Sera to make sure she didn't hear him. Man he's to loud for his own good! Thank god she did not here us.

"We need to take it slow." I wanted to tell him to shut up and watch. I decided to look at Sera instead. She seemed happy that Shino was holding her hand instead of pushing her aside. It's kind of weird ,but I think I'm kind of jealous. Oh well. Maybe I'm imaging things. We went to Lady Tsunade and Sera gave her the flowers. When I saw her look I knew she had something to tell us and we came at a good time.

"You three. I have an extension of your mission." Tsunade didn't look worried so it obviously wasn't that big a deal. "I need you to escort Sera to her home. In the Land of Gourds. Her mother had to leave sooner than she expected and asked me to ask you escort her."

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto was obviously happy to have a mission worth his talents. I didn't really care as long as I got this kid to laugh.

"Good." Knock, Knock. "Come in." Tsunade didn't looked surprised that someone was at the door. It had to be someone she expected. Rock Lee walked in and he bowed. "Yes. Lee will be going with you as well."

"Yes maim." I didn't want Lee to come. Out of all the people she could have chosen, she had to choose the person I got along with the least. I guess I will have to endure.

"Lets go!" Naruto has such a very strong sense of RUSHING! I wish she would slow down for once. We all left the office and went to go and get the rest of Sera's stuff. I didn't want her to feel like she was just a mission ,but that's how I thought she felt. I left the hotel and decided to go get packed myself. Kikimaru wasn't there of coarse. No! I can't think of her right now.

"I wonder if the girl is lonely?" Why was I talking to myself? Oh well. I have to go and meet the others. I walked to the gate and waited. Maybe this mission would be a good chance to patch things up with Lee. I don't know but here comes the guys. Figures I would be surrounded by guys.

"Hey Rose! Ready to go!" Naruto was carrying Sera on his back. Guess she finally decided to give Naruto a chance. I walked over to him and picked her off his back and put her down. She seemed unhappy but I wanted to make a quick roll call. Naruto, here. Lee, here. Shino, here. Sera, here. Ok everyone's here. Now for the hard part. Getting started.

"Here Sera. Take my hand." She smiled and held my hand liked instructed. We went pasted the gate and Lee and Naruto decided to take it easy and talk about latest missions.

"Rose." I knew just what Shino was going to say. There was a rock on the side of the road. We have been on this road several times on missions. There was no rock there before. I put Sera on my hips and decided to talk to her in sign language. I asked her if she was lonely. She answered. Yes. She said her mom was never around and she never has time for what they used to do together.

"Hey Rose. What she say?" Naruto was used to looking at her hands moving. She looked at me in fear. I knew she didn't want me to tell him.

"She says that you have something in your hair." I watched as he pulled through his hair.

"Did I get it?" Naruto was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah." I looked back at Sera. She was smiling and watching Naruto, who was still rummaging through his hair. I thought of something I could do to make her feel better. I said to her in sign language, You want to be my friend? Hey it worked for me ,right. She smiled and said yes. Right as said that I was tackled with kunai. I dodged and held Sera close to me.

"What the!" Naruto was throwing shuriken at a guy who was flying through the air. I watched as the guy fell to the ground and charged at me. Ok, not me. It was a shadow clone who was dodging that guys hits. I was sitting in a bush with Sera. She told me that if I had to go back into the action she would go with me.

"Right." I looked at her. She was smiling? In the heat of battle she was happy. She's strange one. I charged at the guy and hit him in the head. Lee was watching me because he was about to use his primary lotus. Woops…I dropped my guard to soon. The man dashed toward Lee and flung him to the cliff behind us. I let Sera down and ran to Lee. I caught him just in time. Lee looked at me for a second then smiled and gave me the thumbs up. I smiled back. Then the guy had been behind me and slashed his kunai at me. I threw Lee onto solid ground and rolled over so the kunai would hit the ground.

"Rose!" Shino was yelling for me. Why? Oh no! The cliff was collapsing from the blow. I felt myself fall through the air. The guy however would give me time for aw. He sliced at me through the air and I dodged and used my Iron Lotus to through him to the ground below us. A little to late. I crashed into the ground. I felt my body ache as the blow stung even harder. The ground under me was crumbling up and breaking up around me. I finally past out from the pain. I heard a lot of voices. One in particular stood out. Wait? I never heard it before. It's soft and barley there ,but I hear it. I opened my eyes.

"Rose?" It was Sera. The girl that was said that wouldn't be able to talk ever. "Rose? You…ok?" I shook my head. I think I said yes ,but I so dizzy I wasn't sure. Then I gave her the goofiest grin you could ever make. Sera laughed and then the others joined her. Shino of coarse stayed in the background, making sure the guy had no chakra left. I waited until we all stopped laughing to get up. I wobbled little ,but not much. We all walked to the Land of Guards. I was ready to tell the lady mission success.

"Oh my baby! Thank goodness your ok." The lady went and held Sera in her arms. I clamped my hand over Naruto's mouth so he wouldn't say anything about me.

"I would love to tell you mission success." I stood up straight and bowed. The lady looked at me and then at Sera.

"Mommy. I can talk." Sera got a big long look from her mom. I watched as she hugged the head of Sera. Then she decided I should get a hug too. I didn't mind as much as I thought I would. I waited for her to let go then I told her what happened. She hugged me again for protecting her precious baby. "Rose?"

"Yeah Sera?" I wonder what she wanted. She looked like she was sad.

"Will you have to go back to your village?" She looked at the ground. That surprised me. No one really cared if I came or went.

"Yes I have too." I wanted to say that I didn't ,but lets face it. I wanted to get out of there and leave before she asked me to stay. To late.

"Be my bodyguard Rose!" I looked at her for awhile. Her body guard? I would have to stay with her forever. I just isn't possible.

"I can't." I bent down to be eye level with her.

"I'll give you anything you want! I'll be your friend and take care of you!" She was desperate.

"I'll always be your friend. I'll come in visit how about it?" I wanted to make her feel better.

"Promise?" She was wiping away some tears. Promises are a big thing. Things that once you make them there is no breaking them.

"Promise." I took her pinkie and held it tight with mine. Naruto decided to join us and so did Lee. Heck even Shino decided to join the stack of pinkies. After we said our painful goodbyes we left for the Leaf. I made a new friend. I think she would be laughing for a long time.


	7. Aburame Hunter: Deception

Chapter 6: Aburame Hunter: Deception

It's so cloudy today. I think I'll bring an umbrella ,but I don't know if I should even go to the training field. Oh forget the umbrella. I'll just bend the water until I get home if no one is there. I walked to the training field and there was Shino. Shino huh? "What are you doing here Shino?"

"Same as you. Though I guess training was canceled today because of the clouds." Shino was looking at the sky.

"I guess. What now?" I looked up too and saw that the clouds were getting darker. It would rain soon.

"I guess I'll head home. What will you do?" Shino was looking at me now. I didn't really know. If I went home their would be nothing to do.

"I'm not sure." Then I thought of an idea. Obviously Shino didn't want to go home right away. "You want to go get something to eat?"

". . ." Shino was looking at the ground at some insects who were getting ready for the rain storm. "Sure." We both headed over to Ichiraku to get something to eat. Thank god Naruto wasn't there. I really don't want another talk about how he wants to look for Sasuke. I ordered two bowls of ramen. While we waited for ramen we talked.

"So your training is going well. I heard you took out the Katama brothers with your dad." I was on another mission that day or I would defiantly would have went. I don't know why I'm so interested in his progress or anything that involves him.

"My father did most of it. My training has been doing well though." Shino was looking at the table. I wonder what he was thinking. Shino turned his head and looked at me. "How about your training?"

"Its at a dead end. No one wants to help because its to dangerous for them." I was thinking about the many people who said they would ,but then ran away.

"What is it?" Shino had a raised eyebrow.

"A trust exercise. I guess trusts me enough yet. Though Kiba and Hinata are always on missions for me to ask them and you just got back." I didn't want to ask him right away. He just got back from a mission is probably tired.

"I'll do it." Shino was looking at the sticks in my hand. "That's what comrades are for, right?" He was right of coarse.

"Really? Thanks Shino." I took the bowl that was just plopped in front of me and slurped some ramen. Shino is a good friend. He always helps me when I need it and I do the same. After we finished our ramen we walked to his house under his parasol. It was raining now. It was funny. The parasol seemed so small compared to the other time we walked together. We were close together to make sure we didn't get wet. So close that I thought if I leaned my head back it would hit his chest. It was a calm rain, almost romantic rain. I just looked away from him. If what I was feeling was anymore than fondness. I would never get any in return. My thoughts were interrupted by the parasol being ripped by shrunken. I came out from under the parasol and was struck down by a net.

"Who here is the Aburame?" He had put both of us under that net. I looked at Shino then clamped my hand over his mouth when he was about to speak.

"I am." I can't believe what I was doing. It was working though. I the guy picked me up in the net and threw Shino into a pole. He ran of and I went on my merry way cutting the ropes. This guy was a Aburame hunter! They look for food for this monster that only eats bugs. What better way to get a lot of insect then to feed it a hive? A human hive to be exact. I was almost done with the ropes when he threw me off his back onto the ground. I ripped the ropes of and flipped myself onto my feet. I looked over in his direction to make sure he was still there and dusted myself off.

"You are a weird Aburame, aren't you? Giving yourself away like that. A ninja would never do that." He took out a weird looking kunai.

"Maybe I am weird ,but a human hive is all the same to you hunters." I took out my kunai as well. Wait! Now I know why it's a weird kunai. It's a poison kunai. There's a hidden compartment for poison in it. I had to be careful. I took three steps away and he took three steps toward. This guy was paranoid.

"Well your right about that. Our master will think you taste delicious all the same." He snuck up behind me and slashed at me with his kunai. I dodged all ,but one. He stabbed me in the shoulder. I could feel the poison rushing into my blood. I kicked him off and took the kunai out of my shoulder. I held my wound. My eyes? There blurry. I can't see hardly anything. I shook my head and stood up. Man am I dizzy. Got to sit down. I took a knee again.

"That poison? What did you do?" My insects are trying to get the poison out but they can't. Great time for that. Not!

"That poison will start shutting down all of your motor functions. It can't be broken down by insects it's so strong. Try helping that Aburame." This guy is getting annoying. I stood up and took my position. I here foot steps coming from the village. They must be coming to help me. I got to finish this quick. I took my kunai out again and charged at him. We exchanged blows ,but I could feel my body almost going in slow motion. Then a surge of pain went through my body and I stopped and got a fist in my face. I flew back and slammed into the ground hard. I was more concerned with the pain in my body. It was the poison no doubt. I tried to get up ,but I felt like I was glued to the ground. The guy jumped up into the sky and drew a kunai. I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge. I was doomed if a miracle didn't happen.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba hit the guy and sent him flying. Hinata and Shino helped me off the ground. Shibi came up behind me.

"You alright?" Shibi was watching Kiba and the guy fight.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" I didn't want any help really. I wanted to be able to help myself. But I was glad they were here.

"That's what comrades are for, right?" Shino. Always a way with words. Even if he doesn't talk a lot.

"Right." I thought my smile would go all around my head and never stop. My joy was interrupted by a shock of pain. " Gah!" I took a knee. I breathed heavily. This poison was getting worse and I needed to stay put as much as I could.

"Get out of my way you mutt!" He pushed Kiba aside and went for me. Shino went in front of me and summoned his insects.

"What? Your. Then who is she?" He was confused. He knew that only one of us could be the Aburame. Jig is up.

"My name is Rose Wolf. A traveler ninja." I looked at him and smiled.

"I am Shino Aburame. Of the Aburame clan." Shino stood prepared for an attack and ready to attack himself if needed.

"So you lied. You little snitch. Oh well. I'll deal with you after I get food for my master." He disappeared into the woods then came up behind Shibi. Shibi of coarse dodged and the guy went into woods again. This time he made no sound. We looked around trying to find out were he was. When I turned to face Shino the guy was on his blind spot.

"Shino! Behind you!" I watched as Shino turned around and got thrown through the air into a tree. I couldn't move to help as much as I wanted to. Shibi tried to move his feet were stuck in a green goop. Kiba was unconscious and Hinata was tied to a tree. I was forced to watch as Shino got kicked in the stomach. The guy jumped back as Shino's bugs came at him then retreated. The guy was drawing a poison knife and charged at Shino. No! I can't let him die! I gathered my strength and dashed in front of Shino.

"Die!" He stabbed me in the chest. I took his hand and held him tight. I charged my chakra.

"Lightning slash Jutsu!" I slashed him in the chest and sent him into a tree. I stumbled and fell back. Shino caught me before I fell and pulled my head to his chest. I was breathing heavily and I could not move.

"Rose! Are you ok?" Kiba was up and about again and Hinata was right next him. Shibi finally got out of the goop and stood by his son's side. Shino had taken a knee and put my head on his chest so I could breath easier. Even though the poison was streaming through my body, I could still feel the warmth of his chest. I opened my eyes and looked at the faces of my teammates.

"I'm…fine. Huff….huff." I was lying of coarse ,but I knew if I said no Kiba would panic and Hinata would lose her senses and worry. Shino wasn't fooled. He picked me in his arms.

"We need to get her to Lady Tsunade as fast as we can." Shino looked at me then looked at his father who was picking up the hunter.

"I'll take this guy to the anbu black ops." Kiba decided to help Shibi and Hinata decided to come with Shino. My breathing became heavier ,but my heart kept beating. The thought that was going through my head was why did I protect him. Though when I looked through my head for the answers I knew I was looking for something I already knew. Though I did not bear the thought.

"Rose? Are you awake?" Shino did not look at me. He simply kept running.

"Yes. I am." I didn't open my eyes. I simply murmured the words, making sure not to move.

"May I ask…Why did you save me?" Shino's heart skipped a beat. He to did not want to bear the thought. Though I knew I couldn't just not answer Shino.

"I did it because that's what comrades are for, right?" I smiled a little on that one. Shino was smiling too, but he shoved his face into his collar.

"Right." Shino was running as fast as he could. We finally made it to the medical corp. and medical ninja took me to the emergency room. I didn't want to leave the warmth of Shino's embrace. It seemed so comforting to be in his arms. Though I let them take me away none the less. I opened my eyes as we turned the corner to see the last glimpse of Shino's face. He seemed worried.

"Sh-Shino." I whispered and passed out from the pain. The next thing I saw was a medical ninja drawing the poison from my body. How it hurt! I looked up at the girl who was holding me down.

"You need to stay calm. Go back to sleep." She put her hand and pulsed chakra through my head and I fell back to sleep. The next thing I saw was Shino? He was sitting next to my bed talking to Kiba. Let me correct myself. Arguing with Kiba.

"Will you two keep it down? This is a hospital." I said it in a weak voice. I was still recovering from the poison.

"Rose!" Shino and Kiba said almost simultaneously. I looked at Kiba first to see a smug grin. Then at Shino who was looking at my shoulder where the guy first stabbed me then looked at my chest wound where I was stabbed by the guy from protecting him.

"It's only a scratch Shino. I'm fine." I closed my eyes and smiled at him. When I opened my eyes Kiba was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Shino got you something." Kiba turned his attention to Shino. Shino looked over at the desk. I eased my head over to the desk and saw flowers with a card. The card said _To a comrade From Shino. _I smiled and looked at Shino.

"Thank you Shino." I grabbed his hand which was resting on my bed side. I felt a little jerk of his hand. I guess he was shocked that a girl was holding his hands. I didn't mind holding the hand of a bug tamer. I let go of his hand and tried to lift myself up.

"Don't move!" He put his hand on my shoulder and tried to keep me from moving to much. I leaned myself on the backboard of the bed. A medical ninja came into the room.

"I need you two to leave soon. We need her to get her rest." She then left the room without hearing another word.

"All right time to go. Meet you at the training field Shino." Kiba gave me a knuckle clap and left the room. Shino got up when I noticed my jacket was off.

"Shino before you leave. Could you help me with my jacket?" I watched as Shino looked over his shoulder.

"I'll help." Shino came over and picked up my jacket. I turned around and he slipped my left arm in the left sleeve. Then the right. I felt my skin crawl when his hand skid on my skin. Then I turned around and he zipped my jacket up slowly. I saw the sunset reflect in his glasses. I twitched a little when his hand skid across my chest. His face was burying itself in his collar. We paused and I felt his breathing become unsteady. He turned his body and went to leave when I grabbed his hand. He turned once more and I got up from my bed. He held me up so I didn't fall. I looked into his glasses. To try to get a glimpse of what he was thinking. I moved my hand up to his face and held the side of his glasses and pulled them a little forward. "Rose." He touched my hand to tell me not to.

"Shino." I moved my hand to his collar and pulled it down a little. I closed my eyes a little and moved my face toward his. When our lips touched it felt like a cosmic moment. There was a little sun left ,but other than that it was dark. I felt as his arms wrap around my waist. I decided to return the gesture by wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt like I was floating on air. I heard a sound coming from the hall and our lips separated. Our eyes locked and we both breathed heavily surprised of what we had done. My body was tightly against his.

"I have to go." He drew his eyes away from my gaze. He was still breathing heavily. He turned to leave again.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't." I looked at the ground and sat on the bed to be sure I don't fall.

"Right." I looked at him. He was still in shock ,but he turned and left. I thought I saw a little smile on his face when he shut the door. It was as we feared. Shino Aburame was in love with me. I, Rose Wolf, loved him back.


	8. Crystal Cave:Mending A Broken Friendship

Chapter 7: The Crystal Cave: Mending a Broken Friendship

Ever since we kissed Shino and I have been avoiding each other. When we end up seeing each other he says he has a mission and walks off. I've been staying at Hinata's place ,so I didn't need a home to go to. I wonder why we were avoiding each other. It's not like we hated each other. I think we are just scared to admit that we do actually love one another. Humph. Well I can't think about that now. Kurenai sensei wants me in the training field soon. I left the house with Hinata. "Why have y-you and Shino been avoiding each other?" Guess she noticed too.

"I guess we need time apart. I mean, it's kind of weird to be around someone who saved your life." I didn't want to spill anything that might mean trouble later. Honestly, I think my friendship with Shino has probably split right down the middle.

"I guess your right." She wasn't buying it ,but I guess she didn't want to get to pushy. We made it to the training field and there was Shino standing straight next to Kiba.

"There you two are. What took you so long?" Kurenai was next to Kiba. She didn't look angry ,but she did look surprised.

"Sorry. I-I slept late." Hinata was back to twittering her thumbs and fingers. I decided to stand next to Kiba.

"Well anyway. We have a mission. As a team. We need to find a treasure in someplace called the Crystal cave." Kurenai looked at me and then at Shino. She was obviously in tune with our whereabouts as well. At least she won't ask us yet. So we all headed out of the gates as soon as everyone had there things. I stayed on the opposite side Shino was on at all times. When we reached the cave it seemed pretty calm and inviting. Then again they all do. Of coarse Shino and I walked in first. Kiba came in after and decided to yell into the cave as loud as he possibly could. Big mistake.

"What the!" Kiba was trying to keep his balance on the shifting rock. He stepped out of the cave just in time for rock to separate us from the others. Shino and tried our best to move the rocks ,but there was just to many.

"Kiba. Hinata. Kurenai Sensei. Are you guys ok?" I could hear they were trying to remove rocks too.

"Yes, We're all ok! How about Shino and you?" Kurenai just had to say it as a pair didn't she. I looked at Shino who was looking around for light that would come from the outside.

"Us too, but there's to many rocks. It could take weeks to move them all." I looked at all the rocks. When you move one, another falls from the top to replace it. It was a losing battle to deal with these rocks.

"Listen. Look for the treasure then stay there. We're going to see if there is another way into the cave. Kiba will keep digging." Kurenai sounded like it was hopeless. There were two ways in. One was blocked by rocks now, the other was hidden and could only be found by tracking experts. Hopefully, talented trackers were enough.

"All right. We'll look." I heard footsteps leave the front of the cave and Kiba still moving rocks. I looked over at Shino and saw he had pressed on to look for the treasure. I caught up to him and walked near the opposite wall. We stayed quite. Thinking if anyone talked that would lead to the question of the day in the hospital. Finally I couldn't stand the silence no more. "How far should we go into the cave?"

"As far as we need to." Shino didn't even look at me. I know it was a stupid question ,but I thought it would start something. "Why would you ask such an obvious question?" Got you.

"Because weather we like it or not we're both stuck in this cave and we are both teammates. Weather this has anything to do with that night in the hospital room I don't know ,but I know one thing. Communication between teammates is crucial when we're trapped in a cave, Shino Aburame." I saw Shino turn his head in my direction. He noticed me now. I heard a faint owl from outside the cave. It was night now.

"Lets make a fire." He noticed it too. I walked over to some dried up vines and made a fire between two rocks that looked like stools. I sat down on the stools and waited for Shino to say something like. You started it or look who talking, you weren't talking to me. Instead I got. "Why did you kiss me?" That was hard question. I really didn't know why I kissed him.

"I don't know. Why did you kiss me back?" Two people can play at this game. I looked at him through the fire. His glasses were making it difficult to read his emotions. If he was feeling anything at all.

"Isn't the response to kiss back?" Shino was trying to speak logic. Time past and reality started sink in. It would get colder and the cave won't make it any better. I shivered and tried to stay close to the fire. It would do no good. There is no more vines to feed it and it was starting to go out. Obviously Shino saw me shiver. He looked through his bag and found a blanket. "Here."

"Your cold too." I looked at his hand which shook a little. I looked at the blanket and put it around Shino. "We'll have to share." I sat next to him and wrapped the blanket around me too. Shino looked at me then put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Fine." Shino was looking at the fire now.

"I think I know why I kissed you Shino." I put my head on his shoulder and looked at the fire.

"Is that so." He looked at me.

"Shino. . .I think. . .I think I love you." I got off his shoulder and looked into the eyes. Shino looked into mine through his glasses and then leaned forward and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me like he did the other day. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Oh how I missed his lips. The last time we were in this position we were scared of people seeing us. Now there was no one to see. No one to interfere. He pulled me tightly against his body. It wasn't cold anymore, the warmth of the kiss made everything kind of foggy. Shino pulled away from my lips. I looked at him confused.

"We should continue looking for the treasure." He got up and started walking to another part of the cave. I stepped forward and took his hand.

"Why did you kiss me Shino?" Time I taunt him back. I wanted to hear him say it. Come on you kissed me, now spill.

"I think I love you too." I saw a slight smile. Then I pulled him into another kiss. This time I decided to let his lips wander. He did just that. He went down and gave me a kiss on the neck. I held his head tight and then brought him up for a kiss on the lips. We kissed like normal for a few minutes then I managed to slip my tongue past his lips and stroke the top of his mouth. I felt a slight tingle in Shino's body like his insects were humming to the delight of my surprise. Shino returned me gratitude my moving his tongue around mine. Then I moved my foot just a little to get in a better position and I slipped on the wet cave floor.

"Ow!" That snapped me back into reality that we were in a cave and it was getting colder. The worse part is I think I sprained my ankle landing on it when I fell. "Shino. . .My ankle. I think I sprained it." He bent down beside me and took my ankle in his hand and examined it.

"It's sprained." He took out a bandage from his pouch and picked up two long sticks enough to fit my ankle. He wrapped them around my ankle and then helped me up. Holding me up so I didn't put pressure on my ankle. "You'll have to stay off it." He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. What was he thinking? Then he picked me up and held me in his arms. "I'll have to carry you until we get out."

"I don't mind." I gave him a devilish smile. "Just don't get any ideas." I saw him raise his eyebrow again.

"Wouldn't dream of it." It's not like I would mind ,but I just thought I would mention. He started to walk and I decided to take a little nape until I saw something through my aura.

"Shino I see the treasure. It's over there." I pointed to a spot near the cave wall. Shino walked over and place me next to the spot and we both started to dig. A few minutes later we were walking with a treasure in my hands. Shino is really strong to be carrying both me and the treasure. I finally fell a sleep in his arms. I could faintly feel his fingers run through my hair. I opened my eyes a little to see that we stopped. Shino had made another fire and was sitting me next to me with his arm around my shoulder.

"It's night now. Sleep and we'll look for the exit in the morning." Shino was looking at the fire and listening to the sound of a cricket.

"Oh Shino. I would stay in your arms forever if I could." I was telling the truth.

"Your not afraid of loving a human hive?" Shino sent some insects to my cheek. I simply closed my eyes and smiled.

"I don't mind." I nuzzled my head into his chest and whispered into his chest. "I have my own little cheer squad." I listened to the insects hum and buzz. Oh how I loved his insects. I didn't care he had insects inside him. It was the sense that Shino was my friend and no one treated me more like a person then he did.

"Thank you Rose." Shino put his head on mine then drew his insects from my cheek.

"For what, Shino?" He drew his head from mine and looked at my ankle.

"For not treating my like a freak." He looked up at the wet, watery ceiling. Oh Shino, I thought of you more then that.

"Shino your nothing like a freak. You have a heart just like anyone. That makes you like everyone and since you caught my heart that makes you something more." I yawned and sat my head back on his shoulder.

". . .Is that so." Shino. With the few words he said he took my heart. Figures. Oh well. I don't mind anything he does. I fell asleep.

"Yahoo!!!!" Kiba comes crashing through the rocks using his fang over fang.

"Kiba." Shino was holding me and I woke from my wonderful sleep in his arms. Kiba shook off the rubble and looked at Shino and me.

"Did I miss something? Yesterday you guys were hating each other. Now Shino's carrying you like you're his girlfriend?" Kiba leaned back a little and stretched his back.

"You can say that." Shino looked at me and then looked at Kiba. Wait! Did he just call me his girlfriend?

"Shino?" I looked up at him and tried to read what he was saying. I was shocked at what he just said.

"That is if it's ok with you?" Shino looked at me and then sent insects to my cheek. How cute.

"Of coarse I'll be yours, Shino." I went to kiss him but then remembered Kiba was standing there. I looked at where Kiba was and saw Kurenai and Hinata standing there smiling their pants off.

"Mission complete you two." Kurenai was looking at Hinata and Kiba. Wait why was she only talking to them. I got out of Shino's arms and looked at them strangely.

"Why are you congratulating them? We did all the work." I showed them the treasure chest on Shino's back.

"Not that one. You see we heard about that little kiss in the hospital." She what!! Dang! "We knew that neither one of you were brave enough to admit your love for one another so we figured we would give it a push and trap you in a cave." She is such a meddler.

"So our mission was to get Shino and me together?" I was looking a the three with piercing eyes.

"Pretty much." Kiba had no idea I was going to explode. I was walking toward them cracking my knuckles.

"You guys trapped us in that cave. When it was freezing cold. And…." I was interrupted by Shino wrapping his arms around my waist. "Oh never mind." I smiled. I guess Shino didn't want me to be mad at them. So we went back to the village ,but this time Shino and me were walking back holding each others hands. We were walking back as a couple.


	9. Unbelieveable Mission: Mysterious Man

Chapter 8: Unbelievable Mission: Mysterious Man

Shino is so romantic. We went on a date yesterday and boy did I enjoy it. We were walking back to his place when Kiba came up to us. "Hey guys! We have a mission." Well this day gets better and better! First dinner then we get to go on a mission.

"Ok." Shino and me fallowed Kiba to Tsunade's office. Hinata was standing near Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade." I closed the door behind me and stood next to Shino. Lady Tsunade looked sad. I wonder why?

"I'm sorry to do this to you two ,but Shino, Rose, Kiba, and Hinata. You will gather information at the Wild Convention in the Land of Horns." Tsunade was acting strange for that. Or is there more.

"What are you sorry about?" I wonder if she did something there or maybe…

"I'm sorry because I booked a couple and two others to be their. I'm afraid that the couple I chose would have to be a "wild" couple." What the heck does that mean. Unless…

"You mean…me and Kiba…" Now I understand why she's sorry for me and Shino.

"I afraid so." I saw Shino look over to Kiba. My eyes were wide. Right when I got my hands on my love, Shino. I have to go with Kiba. This is insane!

"But Lady Tsunade! Can't you change it!" I was begging. I didn't want Kiba. I wanted Shino.

"No. Impossible. You'll have to deal with it." I watched as Lady Tsunade turned around and looked out the window. "We need you and Kiba. That's final." I looked down then at Shino. He took one hand out of his pockets and held my hand. All right. This could work.

"It's only pretend. We don't need to do anything ,but maybe hold hands, right?" I looked at Tsunade's chair.

"Of coarse." Ok Tsunade. I'll do your mission. But I'm not going to like it.

"All right. We'll leave immediately." With that we all left. I went to my apartment to get my stuff. Only to be reminded that Kikimaru was gone. Only to be reminded that I still need to find her. I got my pack and left for the gate. When I got there I looked at the spot where I passed out when I returned. Painful ignorance. That's exactly what it was.

"Something wrong?" Shino walked up to my side and looked at the spot I was staring at.

"I've heard ignorance is bliss. I disagree." I tuned to the sound of Hinata, and Kiba walking up to the gate. I watched as Kiba gave a goofy smile. Great. "Listen Kiba. The mission starts when we cross the border of the Land of Horns. Until then we are still just considered team mates."

"Fine with me." Kiba smiled again and watched Akamaru jump up and down. Well, well. Akamaru doesn't mind of me being considered Kiba's girlfriend. I walked along the edge of the woods until I felt a brush of skin on my hand. I looked at my hand to see Shino holding on to it. I grabbed it even tighter and looked into his black glasses.

"I trust you." Shino looked at the clouds rolling by. I looked up too then looked at Akamaru who was playing at Kiba's feet. Then I looked at the insects that were willingly walking onto my hand. I held my aura crystal in my hand not taking it from neck. If there was something that could stop this from happening. It would happen now. I closed my eyes and pulled myself closer to Shino's warm body.

"I don't want to be with anyone else." I put my head on his shoulder and he willingly put his head on mine. I looked over at the forest. I lifted my head and took my hand away from his. There was dock.

"Right." Shino looked at the dock over my shoulder and motioned the others to go the same way. I followed behind Shino. Kiba decided that now was the best time to act like we were together. He took my hand and smiled a weak smile. Good time to. Someone came up to us that looked like he was from the convention.

"Hey. You going to the convention?" The man stared at us wide eyed.

"Yup. Where going. Me and my….girlfriend here." Kiba smiled and drawed his attention to me. "Ready honey?" Oh he's going to get it when we get back to the village.

"Yes doggy kun." He wants honey, fine. Then I get a pet dog. Kiba's eyes flashed with anger and gave a angered smile.

"Right." He grasped my hand as tight as possible and pulled me toward the boat. I thought I saw even Shino give a smirk on that one. We walked into a room and shut the door behind this.

"I don't like this anymore then you do ,but you can at least make this tolerable." Kiba just stood there staring at me.

"Ok. Fine. Just, don't call me honey. Or the response wont be that sweet." I walked past him and gave Shino a kiss on the cheek for being so tolerant.

"Fine." Kiba left the room and Hinata followed. I stayed in the room. I am a very serious person. Right now I have a mission.

"Come on. Lets go." I walked out of the room with Shino close behind. I sat on the hand railing and watched the waves back and forth. Kiba went and sat next to me and held my hand. I felt like hitting him ,but it was part of the mission. When the ship finally docked Kiba and I were on the break of killing each other. We were clam. Trying to figure out what to do next.

"Come my darling. Let's go to the convention." He gripped my hand tightly and pulled me off the boat. I walked around looking at all the freak shows. People who also had dogs. Gosh, why do people look like there dogs?

"So. Sweet heart. Why don't you get us a drink?" I looked around. There was the land of horns feudal lord.

"It would be a pleasure." He walked away. I went on talking to people on what this convention was for. Some say it was for this man that came a few days ago asking to find this "wild child." I don't think it was accurate. I tried to make my way threw the crowd to talk to the feudal lord ,but there were guards every where. So, I had to keep my sights on him from a far distance. I walked up to Shino.

"There seems to be a lot of rumors about this meeting." I made sure to make it look like a friendly chat.

"Well?" Shino stayed unsuspicious and quiet as ever.

"Seems someone is holding this convention. But its not the feudal lord." I shifted my eyes to Kiba who was talking to one of the guests. Then I went on talking. "Something about this visitor that set this party up seems familiar and curious." I took the drink from Kiba that just walked up to us.

"Keep going on your end." Shino walked over to Hinata. I went on talking to Kiba about what he learned. He said that the visitor was going to make a appearance to the "wild child." I was trying to piece things together when the feudal lord came over to us.

"Child. Do you know anyone named Rose?" He made his guards stay back.

"My name is Rose." I stood up straight and bowed to him. "How may I be of service?" I looked at him then at Kiba.

"Please stay after all the guests are gone." He bowed to me and walked off. I watched him make his way threw the crowd.

"What the...why me?" I looked at Kiba then went to look for Shino and Hinata. When I did find them I told them what the status was. Though everything was starting to fit together. We just hang around from that moment on. Drinking punch, talking to nobles, and listening to stories and rumors. Soon people were starting to leave and Kiba and I were called to head to a back room. We sat in some chairs.

"I don't like this." Kiba looked around then looked at me.

"Me neither. I feel like something is closing in on us. Like prey. Come on." I got up from the chair and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going Rose? Don't you want to play anymore?" Someone from the back of the room said. I turned to see what I thought was a man in a black cloak.

"Well. Well. If it isn't a mind seeker. More specific. Mind Seeker Kai." I glared at him. Mind Seeker Kai was second in command. One of the Ninkage's henchman. Kai was a evil man. More known for his skills in murder and his obsession for games.

"You remember me. I'm honored. Though I thought you'd be dead by now." I glared at him and took off my dress showing my normal jacket and black pants. I threw kunai at him.

"What are you doing here!" He easily dodged and jumped forward at me. Speed dashing across the room to be right in front of me.

"Don't be so impatient to die." He punched me in the stomach making me fly into the wall. Kiba used fang over fang ,but was easily dodged. This guy was fast. And dangerous. I side stepped and dashes into him stabbing him in the gut. He was smiling, he grabbed me from my hair and slammed me on the ground.

"You're the one. So impatient to. Die." I had blood dripping from my mouth. I sweep kicked him to the ground and continued to struggle with him.

"You stupid Dirty blood. You would have stayed down and I would have given you mercy." Kai took a kunai out of his cloak and stabbed me in the shoulder. I ignored the pain when I noticed that he was not only hear for me. He had knocked out Kiba some how. Kai was going to kill them. I wont let him.

"I won't let you hurt them!" I grabbed a small sword that fell from a suit of armor and jabbed it into his chest. He smiled ,but I know he was dieing now.

"You pass this round. A little note for you. The Ninkage has found out your sin. Making friends isn't a good thing in your case Rose. You should know that by now. He will come very soon. Better keep an eye out. Or your going to be alone again." He smiled and turned into a shadow. A clone! Though, Kai didn't matter. The Ninkage is coming? To the village? This is bad. If that's how it's going to be, I need to remove myself from as many ties as possible. Shino.

"You ok?" Shino has his hand on my shoulder obviously taking not of my wounds.

"I'll be fine. Help me with Kiba?" I got up and let the blood run down my arm. Hinata came in a few minutes later telling us the boat home was here.

"Ow. What happened?" Kiba rubbed his head and after a few minutes of explaining everything except what Kai told me, we loaded the ship and headed for home. Shino held me so close on the way back. I thought I was going to cry. For what I was going to do. We finally reached the village, when I stopped right outside the gate and let go of Shino's hand.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Shino turned to me. Kiba and Hinata stared at me too.

"I…..I'm breaking up with Shino Aburame." Everyone stood in shock.


	10. Ninkage's Visit: A Dirty Blood's Stand

Chapter 9: Ninkage's Visit: A Dirty Blood's Stand

I saw it….the raven flying over the village yesterday when I came back from the mission. He's coming…just the thought of it made shivers down my spine. Then there's what I did to Shino yesterday. I know what events will come. I can't have anyone close to me…Or they will be the one to die first. Lady Tsunade got the message 5 hours ago that he was on his way. Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Sakura decided to come with me to greet him. Honestly I wanted to do this alone ,but it doesn't matter to me.

"I don't know what's so scary about it. It's just greeting this kage of yours." Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. I turned my head to him. He honestly didn't know who the Ninkage was. And what he could do to you. I felt a almost terrifying chill. I turned my head back to the road as I viewed a man in a black kage uniform. He's face shrouded. He walked two steps past the leaf gate then lifted his head up.

"Aren't you going to bow to you master, Rose?" I stared at him. Not in anger. But in fear. I couldn't move my body. I thought my air was being choked off. In a flash, I felt my stomach feel pain. I blinked to see the Ninkage having his fist rammed into my stomach. I took to my knees and held my stomach. Hunching over. "Next time. Bow." He glared at me. Then looked over to my friends. "Friends of yours?"

"N-no Lord Ninkage. There just here to greet you." I didn't want him knowing them. If he did. He might kill them.

"Yeah! We are!" Naruto glared at the Ninkage with such angered eyes. Why doesn't he ever shut, Up!?!

"So now your lying to me Rose. Tsk tsk tsk. That's not right." He looked in my eyes. I shook in fear then felt his heal hit my spine. I hunched back over and shook in pain.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Naruto yelled and screamed.

"I can do what ever I wish. She is merely a slave. Where one dies, another can take there place." He smiled then tilted his hat up to show is pitch back eyes.

"Is that how you view people?" Neji stepped forward in Naruto defense. Why don't they understand? This is dangerous situation.

"Only some people, children. Step aside so I may greet you dear Hokage." He started walking toward them.

"Your not going a step further!" Naruto made a shadow clone. No, Naruto please don't. He attacked the Ninkage. No.

"Foolish Child." He didn't even lift a finger. The clone just disappeared. "I'm the Ninkage. You think a sloppy move like that can take me down? Well you dead wrong." He grabbed Naruto's hair and threw him back. Even though it was a poor throw, Naruto flew back a few meters.

"Stop it!" I couldn't believe what I just yelled out. It's all over now.

"What's that?" The Ninkage turned around. Staring at me, into his cold black eyes, I could see my death.

"N-nothing." I bowed my head in fear and shame. He must have approved because he did not say a word.

"So, who is going to lead me to the Hokage's residence?" The Ninkage tilted his hat back down to cover his eyes. Sakura stepped forward willingly.

"I will. This way sir." Sakura started to walk away with the Ninkage at his side. I struggled to get up because my stomach still hurt.

"Don't worry, Rose. I wont hurt her. You've been a good girl." The Ninkage paused for a second then started to walk again.

"Sakura." I held my stomach for a second then stood up. Naruto came at me first.

"Why did you let him do that?!?" Naruto's eyes were filled with anger, but I could care less what he thought of me. This is for his safety, as well as everyone else in the village.

"You obviously are oblivious to his strength." I didn't look at Naruto. For some reason I was ashamed to.

"What are you talking about?!? I could take him! Are you just gonna sit back and let him treat you like th-" I took Naruto by his collar and raised him into the air.

"YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL! WHY DON'T YOU THINK BEFORE YOU TALK! I DID IT BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T HE WOULD HAVE KILLED EVERYONE HERE!!" I tossed him back and he stumbled to stay on his feet. He stared at me for a second. I stared at the ground. Neji walked over to me next and put his hand on my shoulder. Lee dropped his head down.

"I. I'm." Naruto was starring at the ground too now.

"Forget it. Just stay out his way. I don't want to save your butt again." I swept Neji's hand off my shoulder and stormed off. I needed to be in better places right now. I need to be there for the Lady Tsunade.

* * *

Lady Tsunade wouldn't let me be with her during the meeting, so I sat on the roof of the Hokage's mansion and waited for someone to walk out. I was worried .but I had to keep my emotions limited right now. I wrapped my arms around my knees again feeling a little uncomfortable in my own skin. The insects in my body were making me feel a sudden feeling of guilt.

"Stop it. You guys need to shut up." I dug my nails into my legs. Finally I saw the Ninkage walk out of the mansion and Lady Tsunade steps out with him before he left. I jumped down and stood next to her. "Lady Tsunade?"

"Everything went fine Rose. He. Wants something. I'm not sure what he wants. Tell all of your year ninja that need to meet in Lee's dojo." Tsunade turned to go back inside.

"Why there?" I turned to face her, but she was still turned away from me.

"Not sure. Just meet there." Tsunade shut the door behind her. I looked back at where the Ninkage left.

"What are you up to?" I flash jumped to find the others.

* * *

I stood in the dojo with everyone else. I been here twice to train with Lee ,but there wasn't much to it. It was basically a wooden empty shack. Everyone was here. Which made me uneasy because the means Shino was there too. Hinata was standing right next to me talking to me. I wasn't listening. I was scared. The Ninkage entered a few minutes later. Everyone went quite.

"Oh good everyone is here. Why don't you all make a line? Except you Rose. You can just stand to the side." The Ninkage took off his hat and tossed it to the side. Everyone stared at me. I simply nodded and then they dispersed into a line. I walked off to the side. "Oh good."

"What do you want?" Naruto stared at the Ninkage with hateful eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just checking things out." He walked over to the end of the line where Tenten was standing. He started to walk down the line starring at each of them. He stopped at Shino and Neji. "I see."

"You see?" Neji checked his fists and Shino starred at the Ninkage as well.

"These must be the ones you wrote in those letters to Maylin. Are they not? Rose." The Ninkage stared at me and smiled his evil smile.

"How did you-" I stepped forward a bit.

"I made sure to intercept all communications you had with Maylin for the past few weeks you've been here." He turned his attention back to Neji and Shino. "The rest of you may leave." No one budged.

"…." I looked at them and motioned my head toward the door. Still no one budged.

"Ok fine. Then you can watch." The Ninkage held up his arm half way then suddenly I knew what he was planning. I ran as fast as I could. The blade hidden under his robe thrust forward. I intercepted just in time ,but not quickly enough.

"Rose!" Shino gasped out ,but I kept him from going to touch me. It wasn't safe yet. The blade was straight threw my chest and the Ninkage's eyes were angry.

"It never fails to amuse me, how rebellious you are with me. You really must. Obey me, Rose." I stared at him for a long time. Blood starting to stain my shirt and run down my mouth. "It could be. Very. Painful. If you don't." He withdrew his blade back into his sleeve. Then raises his hand so I could view it.

"It's over. For me. Isn't it?" I saw the symbol on his hand. The master mark.

"Not quite. I'll make you suffer for it first." He activated the mark and the pain rushed threw my body. I collapsed to the ground and my headband flew off my head. I held my forehead tightly ,but it did not ease the pain from the curse mark on my head.

"You basterd!" Naruto went to punch the Ninkage ,but he jumped backwards. Kiba and Akamaru tried to tackle him from behind .but he side stepped. Surprisingly, Hinata was the next to attack. The worst that could ever happen. The Ninkage punched her in the stomach and grabbed her with one arm. He teleported and grabbed Neji with his other arm.

"NO!" I got up after the pain subsided.

"They will be my prize." The Ninkage took off into the rain outside. I ran after him.

"YOU WONT TAKE THEM!" I started to feel something at the pit of my stomach boil up.

"What is a dirty blood going to do about it?" The Ninkage turned his head to view me.

"YOU WONT TAKE THEM AWAY LIKE YOU TOOK SAGI AWAY. YOU WONT TAKE ANYONE ELSE AWAY FROM ME!" My nails turned into claws. My teeth grew sharper. Chakra overflowed from my stomach to surround me into a veil of red chakra.

"So it finally shows itself to me. The wolf demon. A.K.A The ten tailed Wolf. So this is how you got your nickname the lone wolf. Rose Wolf." The Ninkage tossed Neji and Hinata to the ground.

"YOU BASTERD WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" I charged at him on all fours.

"Not enough." He dodged ,but that is what was not enough. I put pressure in my back foot to do a quick turn and slashed at him. He dodged with the tips of his toes. I continued to slash at him until I grabbed his arm. I slugged him right in the face. He flew back leaving a crater where he landed.

"YOU TOOK THEM ALL AWAY FROM ME! KIKIMARU! SAGI! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I charged at him one last time until I felt something in my chest again. It was twelve swords. Kunai were wedged deep into my back.

"Thousand directions of death." He murmured then stood up. "I commend you for hitting me. That's quite a feat. Though, you have a long way to go to control the demon of yours. I will expect your return to the Flame Village. And it will be there that I will finally end this war between the Pure bloods and Dirty bloods. It will be there I will wipe the slate clean."

"I won't let you hurt anyone else. When the that time comes." I took a gasp of air. "I will be Ninkage."

"We will see." He disappeared in a strand of shadows. I looked back at Neji and Hinata who were stirring after being knocked out. They didn't see me. Or I hope they didn't see that I was a demon host. Though, in order to defeat the Ninkage. I guess I will have to give up my fear of becoming a monster. Becoming a demon myself. And harness the power of the Ten tailed Wolf. Just like Naruto and his nine tailed fox.

"Rose?" Hinata starred at me a little scared.

"I'm glad your awake…..Hinata." I collapsed onto the ground. The last thought on my mind was. I need to train to get stronger. I need to leave the Leaf Village.


	11. The Choice: A Short Departure

Chapter 10: The Choice: A Short Departure

I spent a couple weeks in the hospital. Everyone came a visited me. Telling me stories about there missions that I couldn't go on because I was hurt. Some even mission I wouldn't go on even if my life depended on it. Even Shino came to see me. Only as a friend though. All the time I didn't let not one glimpse of the idea that I needed to leave the village escape my own mind. It was absolute that I needed to go do training. Training, that I couldn't do here due to my ties with everyone here.

"Your leaving?" I stood in the office of Lady Tsunade and told her the news.

"Only for a little while. When I come back, I'll be stronger." I bowed my head a little.

"Well. Your always welcome here Rose." She got up and hugged me like we were related. I hugged her back.

"I'll be waiting for the day I do. I have to go tell everyone else." I bowed my head again and left. The first team I ran into was Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. When I told them, they all gave my a huge hug. Ino gave me some good bye roses that she was going to bring to her mom ,but thought I should have them more. Asuma gave me a thumbs up then patted me on the head.

"I guess I'm going to minus a shogi player." Shikamaru shook my hand. Chouji gave me some of his favorite chips.

"Well you can always come to my shop and buy roses. I'll be sure to be here when you do." Ino bowed her head slightly.

"Thanks Ino." I smiled at her.

"Feel free to eat the last chip in the bag if you want." Chouji pointed to the bag of chips he gave me. "I won't mind as long as you enjoy them."

"That means a lot Chouji coming from you." I smirked.

"Who's going the light my cigarette now?" Asuma sighed a heavy sigh.

"I could teach it to Shikamaru." We all laughed a little like everything was finally piecing together.

"I think I'll pass on the training." We all stared at each other for a moment. I hugged them.

"I'll miss you all." I walked away to find Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Kakashi gave me the bell that I got from him the first day I trained with him. Naruto gave me some of his instant ramen that he was going to have for lunch. Sakura gave me this food pill she made. I'll try it later.

"Don't get to hurt out there. I wont be there to heal you." Sakura smiled a little then gave me a hug.

"I guess it's back to square one with me. Who am I going to teach now?" Kakashi's head dropped a little. Then he gave me a hug and we smiles at each other. At least I think he was smiling.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Naruto raised his fist. We did a knuckle bang and I ran off to find someone else. I found Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai. Shino gave me a warm hug.

"You sure you want to leave?" Shino held my arms loosely.

"I have to get stronger. I promise I'll come back." I gave him a smile and he nodded. I looked around for Hinata ,but she wasn't there.

"Well don't forget things you've already learned." She patted my head.

"I wont." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Just remember to come back, ok?" Kiba gave me a friendly noogie. I waved goodbye and walked off to only find Lee, Tenten, and Gai sensei. Lee gave me these leg warmers with weights. While, Gai sensei gave me one of his bear hugs and his tights. I would probably never wear them ,but what the heck.

"Where's Neji?" I looked around.

"He's at the compound." Tenten came and smiled at me.

"Oh." I frowned a little then gave a wide smile.

"Don't forget to sharpen these." She gave me a scroll. A weapon scroll no doubt.

"I won't. What kind of weapons master do you think I'd be if I didn't?" We both laughed and gave each other a girly hug.

"R.O.S.E! Rose!" Lee and Gai were doing a odd interpretation of a cheer leader.

"Thanks you two. I'll miss your craziness." I hugged them both.

"Let your training burn your gut up with Youth Rose!" Lee and Gai raised up there fists and I smiled. I went to the Hyuga compound hoping to find Hinata and Neji. I found Hinata at the front door.

"R-rose. I heard you were leaving." Hinata walked up to me and held out a bag. "T-this is for you."

"Huh?" I looked into the bag. It was a new pair of clothes. The ones I wore where torn up by the blades and kunai. I was wearing a robe now. "Thanks Hinata." We both went into her room and I changed into it. It was a perfect fit for me. It was a black vest with a blue long sleeve shirt under it. The pants wrapped perfectly around my sandals.

"I-I'm glad you like it." She bowed again and I took her into the warmest hug I have ever given anyone.

"I think your one of the people I will miss the most." I smiled and she smiled back.

"I'll miss you too Rose. I promise I-I'll get strong too!" Hinata had a spark of determination in her eyes.

"I know you will. You father might not see it. But you are getting a lot stronger." I hugged her for the heck of it then I walked out of the room and bumped into Neji. He was standing there staring at me. He was probably listening to the whole conversation Hinata and I were having.

"Your leaving?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Yes. For a little bit." I lowered my head. It feels hard to talk to him. To tell him I'm leaving."

"You turned in your headband?" He stared at me for a few seconds. My head was covered in bandages instead of my own headband.

"There's not much use for it. I mean, I'll be back. Then I'll take my headband back." I looked away from him.

"I see. Then you are going to be gone a long time. Like Naruto." He drifted his head to the side.

"Maybe. I'll probably get back when he does. If not after." I lowered my head even more. I felt so stupid.

"Can I walk you to the gate?" Neji didn't look at me.

"I'd like that." We started to walk down the road and passed all the crowds of people. Neji looked back at me for a second before we reached the gate.

"Well. This is where I leave and you stay." Shino ran toward the gate. Maybe to catch a glimpse of my leaving. Hinata was with him.

"Wait. I have a gift for you too." He took off his headband and handed it to me. "Here."

"Your headband?" I took it and stared at it.

"This way. I know you'll come back to return it to me." He smiled a loveable smile. I felt my heart finally sink. I wanted to cry .but I didn't.

"I'll. Miss you all." I felt tears start to form ,but I blinked them back.

"We will to Rose." Shino nodded and Hinata smiled next to him. "Just take care while your gone. Make sure that you get back."

"P-please don't do anything to dangerous. W-we know your reckless Rose."

"I promise. I'll come back." I started to walk away when I heard more foot steps come toward the gate. I turned to see everyone standing there to watch me leave.

"We all don't want to miss Rose Wolf before she leaves us." Neji smiled a little at me. A warm smile that melted my heart into mush and my brain burned up in bliss.

"Right." I felt tears run down my one cheek.

"See you later Rose." Everyone said to me, not exactly at the same time. I turned again to leave and I ran. I felt so free for the first time. I felt so wonderful to have people think about me and to think about other people. I turned one last time before leaving and raised my hand to the Hokage Stone Faces.

"I promise I'll come back stronger then ever." I started to run again and as I approached a cliff and sped up even faster. "I'm no longer Rose "the lone" Wolf." I jumped off the cliff willingly. "I'M ROSE THE WOLF OF KONOHA!"


End file.
